Caída libre
by arual17
Summary: One-shot conjunto  Todo parecía que era una noche como cualquier otra, perfecta para un golpe de Kaito Kid. Pero no se esperaba, que otro ladrón le robase ante sus propias narices. ¿Podrá recuperarlo?


Bueno, esta historia vio la luz hace unas semanas, cuando **Usio-Amamiya** y yo hablábamos sobre los nuevos files de Magic Kaito. De lo genial que hubiese sido que Aoko estuviese despierta y que se hubiese podido revivir lo que pasó hace 20 años... Así que dijimos... ¿Por qué no? Y entre las dos creamos esta historia. Esperamos que les guste ^^

Y ahora... *Redoble de tambores* ¡unas palabras de Usio!

_**Usio-Amamiya:**_ Como siempre, me encanta escribir con Arwen, hacemos locuras por msn y tambien en los fics xDDD

_**Disclaimer: **_sobra decir de quién es MK, ¿verdad? De ese explotador de niños... Que aunque nos regale momentos Kid o Shinichi, ya podría regalarnos más MK, como están haciendo ahora con el anime *.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caída libre<strong>_

A pesar de ser de noche, la hora perfecta para la paz y tranquilidad, no había nada de eso, la gente estaba emocionada mientras rodeaba un edificio, gritaban emocionadas el nombre de su ídolo favorito, incluso habían niños vestidos como él, alzaban sus brazos para alzar sus pancartas o para grabar con sus celulares el momento.

Aún con tanta algarabía, había una chica en particular que no compartía tal emoción, estaba molesta de que la gente estuviese tan emocionada por ver a un hombre peligroso o que haya terminado en ese lugar por culpa de sus amigas, que estuvieron jugando con ella psicológicamente para que las llevase a primera fila del show.

Odiaba ser la hija del inspector responsable de la captura de Kid.

-Está será la última vez, ¿oyeron?

-Calma Aoko y déjate llevar por la emoción. – Le pidió su mejor amiga, Keiko.

-Aunque sea una vez, quiero tener la oportunidad de ver de cerca a Kaito Kid. – Se explicó otra amiga muy emocionada.

-Yo me casaría con él. – Dijo una con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo le rompería la cara. – Declaró Aoko directa.

-Amargada. – Dijeron sus amigas, pero ella las ignoró.

Al poder llegar al cruce, se encontraron con un policía de corta cabellera castaña bien claro, casi del mismo color que la miel y sus ojos eran verdes como una manzana. Al reconocer a la hija del inspector, hizo un saludo policial en señal de respeto.

-¿Puede dejarnos pasar a mí y a mi amigas? Vengo a ver a mi padre.

-Claro que si, señorita Aoko. – Una vez que todas cruzaron el obstáculo amarillo, volvió a hablar. – El inspector está en el quinto piso, sus amigas pueden ir, pero tengo que pedirle Aoko-san que venga conmigo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamaron todas confundidas.

-Es por medida de seguridad, Kid toma a veces la apariencia de Aoko-san, así que le daremos algo para que la podamos identificar de Kid.

-Claro… ustedes mandan. – Aoko sonrió a pesar que quería pegarle al ladrón por tomar su apariencia. – Adelántense chicas, ya las alcanzo.

-Bien, pero no llegues tarde o te perderás como tu padre pierde ante Kid. – Se burló Keiko mientras se iba con las chicas.

La joven bufó molesta mientras seguía al agente. – Con amigas como ellas, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

Escuchó una risita de su acompañante, haciendo que le mirase. – Debo suponer que usted no es como las demás chicas que suspiran por Kaito Kid, ¿me equivoco? – Se giró para verla de reojo.

Aoko rechinó los dientes. – La gente está como una regadera. – Dijo sin parar su avance por el pasillo. - ¿Cómo puede la gente adular a un ladrón que sólo roba para divertirse? Así sólo acrecientan su ego y nunca parará.

-Y encima se burla de su padre. – Ese comentario puso más furiosa a la joven. – Y de toda la policía en general.

-Sí. – Dijo entre dientes. ¿Qué se creía ese agente? ¿Que no lo sabía? ¡Claro que sabía que el entretenimiento favorito de ese mago estúpido era burlarse de su padre! La de veces que se quedaba en vela por las noches, preocupada por su padre. Temía por su salud. El ladrón le causaba demasiado estrés, y temía que le diese un ataque un día de esos. Intentó hablar con toda la calma que pudo. - ¿Queda mucho para llegar? Me gustaría estar con mis amigas. – Mentira, sólo quería alejarse de ese hombre. Por muy guapo que fuese, su conversación era demasiado peligrosa. No para ella, sino para él. Era capaz de golpearlo para quitarse la furia. Pero… ¿Por qué no golpear al causante de su enfado? No sería mala idea.

-Ya llegamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras abría una de las puertas del pasillo y esperaba para que la joven pasase.

Aoko no se hizo de rogar, quería terminar aquello en seguida. Lo único esperaba que no la pintaran de verde o le hiciesen un peinado espantoso. No quería ir al día siguiente a clase con machas en la piel o el pelo hecho un desastre. Incluso se podía imaginar las risotadas de su amigo de la infancia al verla.

Pero después de que la imaginación se echase a volar, la hizo regresar en cuestión de segundos. Era imposible que le hiciesen eso, Kid podría hacerse pasar por ella aunque tuviese el color de los pitufos. Así que seguramente le darían algún objeto para distinguirla.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella y la habitación se quedó en penumbras. Lo único que se podía distinguir era una ventana que daba a unos arbustos.

La luz de la habitación se encendió, mostrando que era un pequeño despacho. Se giró para encararse al agente. - ¿Y bien?

El agente sonreía. – Terminaremos en seguida.

* * *

><p>Una figura blanca observaba desde un alto tejado, observando a sus espectadores. Tanto los civiles como el dispositivo policial. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomó en sus labios.<p>

Extendió su mano al cielo y entre sus dedos cae con elegancia una paloma blanca que no tarda en acariciar suavemente.

-Bueno… es hora del espectáculo. – Al parecer, recordó algo, ya que buscaba entre sus cosas el móvil negro, buscando el número de Aoko.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento desde la tarde… y todo por culpa de Akako y sus acertijos que, según ella, se los cuenta el mismo Lucifer.

-En vez de estar robando joyas esta noche, échale una mirada a Nakamori. – Recordaba lo que le había dicho. – O ambos morirán cayendo en picado.

Para quitarse aquel extraño sabor de boca, pero… sacude su cabeza en negación y se guarda el móvil… ahora no eran momentos, debía mantener su cara de póquer.

* * *

><p>Dentro del edificio, Nakamori estaba ordenando a sus hombres que estuviesen listos y preparados para la aparición del ladrón mientras las amigas de Aoko esperaban pacientes en la puerta de entrada. Entre los policías estaba Hakuba, vistiendo un traje oscuro como todo inglés, pero en vez de camisa, usaba una pollera blanca.<p>

Miraba el reloj de su pulsera, contaba los segundos y minutos con mucho cuidado, había tomado medidas secretas (o sea, que el inspector no sepa) para proteger la joya de Kid, pero… tal como el ladrón en lo alto de un edificio, el detective tenía también aquel extraño presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá esa noche.

-Sólo un minuto con 48 segundos. – Le advirtió al inspector.

Y el tiempo seguía avanzando… faltaban sólo diez segundos…

-¿No creen que Aoko tarda mucho? – Preguntó Keiko viendo por todos lados.

-De seguro se negó a venir para ver a Kid y espera afuera.

La ventana se rompe con la cuenta en cero y entra nada menos que un sombrero blanco que al hacer BOM, aparece una figura vestida de blanco con el sombrero cayendo sobre él. A pesar de que no era bien recibido para la policía, el inspector y el detective, toma su capa para inclinarse como todo caballero.

-Buenas noches, inspector Nakamori, detective Hakuba.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción. - ¡Kaito Kid en persona! – Gritó una.

-¡Seremos la envidia del instituto! – Continuó otra.

Kaito miró hacia la entrada, sorprendiéndose interiormente, pero mostrando una sonrisa galante. – Veo que han venido espectadores diferentes a los que suelen ver. "¿Qué hacen las amigas de Aoko aquí?" Se lo agradezco, inspector. – Miró hacia su adversario. – No es que me desagrade su presencia, le estimo mucho. Pero la visita de unas señoritas tan bellas es mucho más agradable.

Lo único que hicieron las aludidas fue suspirar enamoradas y apoyarse a la pared para no caer al suelo.

Al inspector le estaba empezando a asomar la vena en la frente al ver que el ladrón les hacía más caso a las chicas que a todos los policías que se encontraban rodeándole. – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó. – ¡Así podremos atraparte! – Le señaló amenazante. – Con la distracción, ¡caerás en nuestras manos en menos que canta un gallo!

Kid sonrió irónico. - ¿También ha traído un gallo? No tenía por qué, me marcharé en seguida. Y hacer ahora que cante uno nos llevaría toda la noche, y tengo más cosas que hacer.

La vena del inspector aumentaba por momentos, incluso el ladrón temió que se le explotase. – Te crees muy gracioso. – Se metió en la conversación el detective Hakuba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El mago le miró serio. Con él tenía que tener todos sus sentidos alerta. – Pero creo que con lo que tengo preparado para ti, se te acabará el hacer bromas.

-No creo poder soportar más sorpresas por esta noche. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que… - Se fue acercando a la urna que contenía la joya. - ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-Mucho me temo que… - Pero no pudo continuar, ya que un sonido silbante pasó cerca de su cabeza.

Cuando se giró, pudo ver una flecha clavada en la pared. Miró de nuevo al mago, pero incluso él mostraba sorpresa ante eso, hasta tenía un leve corte en la mejilla donde brotaba una fina gota de sangre.

Se llevó su enguantada mano hacia la herida y la limpió antes de que cayese la sangre al suelo. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. - ¿Esto no es algo extremista?

-¡Hakuba! – Le reprendió el inspector.

- Yo no he sido. – Dijo mostrando la sorpresa en su voz.

Se oye una risa por toda la habitación y delante de las amigas de Aoko cayó un hombre que vestía al estilo Robin Hood: leotardo de color café oscuro con unos short del mismo color encima que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas negras, una especie de camisa sin mangas y larga con un cinturón negro encima. En su mano derecha sostenía un arco y en su espalda colgaba un carcaj con flechas. En el momento que se vieron, el inspector gritó de asombro.

-¡¿Black Horse?

-Han pasado quince años, inspector Nakamori. – Un antifaz de color verde ocultaba su rostro, sólo dejaba ver una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Tal parece que tiene la misma energía de cuando era joven.

-¿Black Horse? – La mente de Hakuba comienza a trabajar, recordando que era un famoso ladrón como Kaito Kid, nadie logró capturarlo… hasta hace quince años, el ladrón con pintas de la época medieval había sido detenido finalmente gracias a Nakamori Ginzo. – ¿No tenía cadena perpetua?

-Los magos no son los únicos con trucos bajo la manga, muchacho. – Saca una flecha que usa para apuntar a Kid. – ¿No crees que hay muchos ladrones, niño?

-En mi defensa, yo llegue primero. – Sacando su pistola de cartas.

Black Horse disparó, al mismo tiempo que Kid.

-¡No lo hagas, Kid! – Le ordenó el inspector preocupado.

La carta que el mago lanzó, logró partir la flecha en dos, pero cuando esta cae al suelo, desprende un humo negro que invadió la habitación en segundos, causando una extraña parálisis en la gente. El arquero reía triunfal, observando como todos caían a sus pies.

-Para los novatos, esa flecha tenía en su interior una sustancia que inventé, quien la huele, sufre una parálisis por un minuto o dos. – Caminaba en aquel campo despreocupado, tomando la joya con mucha satisfacción. – Es bueno que su memoria siga en buena forma inspector… tal vez se acuerde que jure venganza.

-M-Maldito. – Se quejaba tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Black Horse lo pateó sin piedad, haciéndolo rodar. – Recuerde que voy a vengarme, comenzando por fuera y luego por dentro. – Y se acerca al ladrón de blanco que se mantenía en cuatro patas, tratando de no desfallecer ante tal sustancia. – Que patético eres… hace ocho años, eras mucho mejor… tal parece que la edad te afecta, Kid.

Y desapareció con ayuda de la oscuridad, dejando otra risa de victoria como recuerdo.

La mente del ladrón blanco trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Ese hombre con aspiraciones a Robin Hood le había engañado, y por su culpa se había llevado la joya. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del humo y sus esfuerzos por no caer totalmente al piso enmoquetado.

Cuando pudo volver a moverse, le parecieron horas en vez de minutos. Se levantó y observó a su alrededor. Los policías, Hakuba y sus compañeras de clase se empezaban a mover también, así que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que le atrapasen.

Miró hacia el inspector, que se quejaba por la patada recibida que le dejó sin aire. Se preocupó por su estado, pero al ver cómo los policías y el detective iban hacia él, sabía que ellos le tratarían si tuviese algo.

El inspector se comenzó a levantar gracias a la ayuda de sus subordinados. – Kid… - Susurró entre dientes. - ¿Dónde está?

Todos miraron hacia donde debía estar, pero ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>El alumno Kuroba Kaito caminaba con un humor de perros hacia su instituto. No paraba de escuchar, pasara por donde pasara, el fracaso de Kaito Kid. Y eso le frustraba.<p>

No sólo le hirieron en la cara y había perdido la joya cuando la tenía frente a sus narices, si no que le hicieron parecer un estúpido de los grandes.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su clase. Era como si su cuerpo actuase por cuenta propia, como un piloto automático.

-¿Qué tal anoche? – El mago miró furibundo a la bruja que estaba frente a él.

-Menos pitorreo. No estoy de humor. – Y sin decir nada más y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, giró su rostro para observar la calle, ya que le parecía más interesante que lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La profesora llegó a clase y todos se sentaron, Akako incluida, pero no podía apartar la vista del mago. Había algo que la preocupaba, su seguridad aún estaba en una cuerda fina que se rompería con una pequeña tensión.

-¿Nakamori? – Hubo silencio. – ¿Nakamori no está? Eso es extraño…

-Aoko no se ha aparecido después de aquello. – Murmuro Keiko preocupada.

Kaito estaba tan metido en su mundo por culpa del enojo que no se estaba percatando de la ausencia de su amiga de la infancia, estaba muy ocupado jurando que humillaría mundialmente a aquel inepto… oh si… se iba a correr sangre.

Y se ríe en su mente.

Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en miles de cosas para derrotar a Black Horse, dejaba llevar su imaginación a ideas jamás llevadas, que para la hora del almuerzo, todo el mal humor se le fue, su cuerpo se relajó y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes… por lo menos, hasta cruzarse de nuevo con aquel aficionado.

-Oye Aoko, ¿Por qué no…? – Se calla al percatarse que el asiento estaba completamente vacío, ni siquiera su bolso… ¿Dónde estaba la chica? – ¿Aoko?

-¿No me digas que has pasado toda la mañana sin darte cuenta de que Nakamori no estaba? – Akako se le había acercado para regañarlo. – Ella tiene razón al llamarte idiota.

-Oye, no fastidies. – Le regaño para luego ver a Keiko. – Oye Keiko, ¿Sabes por qué Aoko no vino?

-No. – Negando con la cabeza. – Es extraño, no la he visto desde el robo.

-¿Desde… el robo? – sorprendido, ¿Aoko había ido?

-Le pedimos que nos llevara para ver a Kid, pero… no la hemos visto desde que un policía le pidió que la acompañara a algún lugar.

De nuevo ese sabor a perros y revoloteo en su cabeza había vuelto, esa sensación que no lo dejaba en paz desde la profecía de Akako, que causó que sólo pensase en Aoko a cada minuto. La bruja apoyó su mano en el hombro del mago para captar su atención.

-¿No te lo había advertido? – Y se apartó para irse del salón.

Dos segundos después, pescó sus cosas y salió del salón corriendo, ignorando los comentarios de la gente… no podía perder el tiempo en la escuela, tenía que ver a Aoko en su casa sana y salva para estar tranquilo.

* * *

><p>-Por favor, por favor, por favor. – Repetía una y otra vez mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a la residencia Nakamori.<p>

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga, tocó el timbre sin siquiera esperar a tomar aliento por la carrera. A los pocos segundos, aporreó la puerta, hasta que ésta finalmente se abrió.

Al otro lado, un Nakamori desaliñado y deprimido le miraba. Kaito vio unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, signo de que no había dormido. Su camisa estaba por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata medio desamarrada. – Kaito-kun… Es Kaito-kun… - Y murmurando, se giró y se dirigió hacia el comedor de la casa, andando como un zombi.

Kaito le siguió tirando su mochila en la entrada de la casa, haciendo que sus sospechas se hicieran cada vez más reales. – Señor… ¿Dónde está Aoko?

El hombre tardó en contestar. – Él… Juró venganza… - Se tiró al sofá, quedándose sentado y con la cabeza sobre el respaldar. - ¿Pero por qué Aoko? – Se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, tapándolo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Aoko? – Preguntó temeroso.

-Black Horse… ¡Se la llevó! – Gritó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas mientras miraba al mejor amigo de su hija.

El chico tembló ante el golpe de la realidad. Sus temores fueron confirmados. Perdió el equilibrio ante sus palabras y cayó sentado sobre la silla del comedor. Después de un tiempo en silencio, sólo escuchando el tráfico de la calle, que hacía su vida normal sin percatarse de los sentimientos que se albergaban en esa casa, el mago por fin pudo evocar palabras. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Black Horse? – El chico pedía respuestas a sus preguntas.

Ginzo le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podía negarle una explicación de por qué su amiga estaba en esa situación. Si estuviese en su lugar, también querría saberlo. – Todo ocurrió… Hace quince años… Yo acababa de ser ascendido a inspector, así que me pareció toda una oportunidad estrenarme con uno de los ladrones invictos de esa época. – Kaito escuchaba sin perder detalle. – Sus métodos eran muy agresivos, no le importaba herir a gente con tal de conseguir su objetivo. En resumen, lo conseguí atrapar, pero él juró venganza. No me preocupé demasiado, ya que se suponía que tenía cadena perpetua. Pero parece ser que ha escapado y cumplirá con su palabra… Mi Aoko…

-Aoko… ¡Maldición! – Exclamó pensando que en estos momentos su amiga debía estar amarrada de pies a cabeza y muerta de miedo.

En un lugar desconocido, una mujer amarrada de piernas, con sus muñecas esposadas a un yunque, que usaba como asiento, tenía una mirada llena de furia y no paraba de silbar o gritar para llamar la atención de su captor.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, te estoy hablando, maldito freaki de mallas! – Le grita perdiendo la paciencia mientras él sólo arreglaba sus flechas. – ¿Así es como tratas a tus captores? ¡Tengo hambre!<p>

-Se nota que eres la hija del inspector Nakamori… son muy ruidosos. – Pescó una bolsa de papas fritas y caminó hacía ella.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas dejarme aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estamos? – Black Horse le tapó la boca llenándosela de papas fritas.

-¿No acabas de decir que tienes hambre? Pues… come y calla. – Dándole más como si fuese un bebé, después de todo, Aoko estaba atada.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la residencia Nakamori, Kaito notó una nota que estaba sobre la mesa y descubre que tenía escrito un acertijo:<p>

"Si quiere volver a ver a su joya, trepe hasta el hogar del ruiseñor cuando Selene resurja en todo su esplendor, si no, la luz del zafiro se apagará y se volverá rubí."

Kaito se había horrorizado con el final, estaba claro que el zafiro era Aoko y el rubí era… sangre… Aoko iba a morir.

Leyendo de nuevo la nota, se marchó no sin antes decirle al inspector que se anime y luche para encontrar a su hija, aconsejándole que vaya donde Hakuba para mostrarle el código. No le gustaba el pomposo, pero tenía que animar al inspector y parecer menos sospechoso cuando salvase a la chica.

Oh si… el iba a rescatar a Aoko y le iba a dar bien duro a ese aficionado de Robin Hood, su mirada llena de furia era la prueba.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa se fue directo a la sala oculta tras el cuadro. Debía estar preparado para darle su merecido a ese viejo arcaico.<p>

Tenía el tiempo límite que marcaba la nota: Cuando Selene resurja en todo su esplendor. Selene era la diosa luna en la mitología griega, así que debía ser a media noche de ese mismo día, cuando la luna llena esté en lo alto del cielo.

Así que sabía que debía llegar a media noche antes de que ese chiflado de mallas matase a Aoko. Lo único que le faltaba era… - Trepe hasta el hogar del ruiseñor… - Murmuró con los ojos cerrados y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, dejando caer todo su peso. – Trepar y ruiseñor se refieren a los árboles… ¿Cómo puede esconder a una persona en un árbol?

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, recordándole que cada vez quedaba menos para la hora fijada.

Su frustración aumentaba por momentos. Él mismo realizaba acertijos, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiese resolver uno?

-Árbol… Que pueda albergar a una persona… Hogar del ruiseñor… - En ese momento, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa autosuficiente asomó en sus labios. La bombilla se le había encendido.

El ruiseñor tenía nidos en los árboles, hogar no sólo se refería a árbol, sino a nido. Y el nido de las personas son las casas. Pero precisamente refiriéndose al hogar de un pájaro, se refería que tenía que ser en un lugar elevado. Precisamente, un edificio. Y sólo había un edificio que concordase con esa analogía. – El Tokyo Sky Tree.

Ya tenía lugar y fecha. A medianoche, en el edificio en construcción Tokyo Sky Tree. Ya sólo le faltaba un plan para su lucha con el hombre en leotardos. Nadie le hacía quedar como un estúpido y salirse con la suya, pero mucho menos, amenazaban de muerte a los que eran importantes para él.

* * *

><p>-¿Vengarte de mi padre?<p>

-Kaito Kid y yo éramos de los ladrones más buscados… claro que yo no soy tan compasivo como él con mis adversarios. A tu padre, el inspector Nakamori lo habían ascendido como inspector… una noche yo había entrado a un banco a robarme lingotes de oro… iba a dar el golpe del siglo, pero tu padre me atrapó.

-Por supuesto, mi padre es el mejor. – sonriendo orgullosa.

-Pero yo le jure que no importaba si tenía cadena perpetua… ¡Un día me iba a escapar y jure que me vengaría de él! – Gritó para luego reírse.

Mientras se reía, Aoko lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué los ladrones de Japón son idiotas? – Se quejo.

-Oh vaya, que rápido avanza el tiempo. – De golpe, se pone serio mientras ve el reloj de su muñeca. – Son sólo las once y media de la noche.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

Para sorpresa de Aoko, Black Horse saca una pistola entre sus ropas, asustándola más cuando se la posó en la frente.

-Tu padre tiene un límite preciosa… si no llega antes de media noche… me temo que tendrás una perforación en la frente.

Por unos segundos Aoko se quedó sin respiración, podía hasta ver su vida pasar a través de sus ojos, casi todas relacionadas con su amigo, Kaito…

Kaito… se supone que en los cuentos, las damiselas en peligro son salvadas por el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que les atrae… ¿Él la salvaría? No, era imposible, ella era sólo su amiga, él no sería como esos caballeros… de seguro ahora debe pensar que era una idiota por dejarse engañar en un truco tan tonto.

Pero… pero…

-Kaito. – Murmuró en un susurro, pensando en el chico como si fuera su anestesia al dolor y sufrimientos.

Ya no hubo mas conversación, Aoko miraba la luna, si no iba a contarlo, por lo menos quería morir teniendo una bonita vista.

-Sólo faltan diez minutos. – Anunció Black Horse preparando una flecha que lucía muy preciosa y que tenía escrito "Aoko" con letra muy elegante.

El corazón de Aoko aceleró al verlo preparar la flecha, la estaba apuntando justo en la frente con una sonrisa arrogante y cínica que asustó más a la chica.

-¡Espera un momento, aún quedan diez minutos!

-¿Y? Está claro que no vendrá… no son su fuerte los acertijos. Así que ahorrémonos diez minutos de perder el tiempo y entregaré tu cadáver al inspector.

-¡No eres nada comparado a Kaito Kid! – Le atacó verbalmente, algo en ella no quería morir asustada, sino dando la cara. – Será un estúpido, pero por lo menos cumple lo que dice. – Sacándole la lengua.

Una sonrisa irónica asomó en sus labios. - ¿Ahora defiendes a Kid? Cambias muy pronto de opinión.

-No es que lo defienda, pero él al menos no se adelanta a sus planes. – Le miraba seria, pero por dentro se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo. Incluso ella se sorprendía de su fuerza de voluntad para encararse a él y no comenzar a llorar por el miedo y la impotencia que sentía.

Iba a morir, ¿cómo se lo tomarían los que la rodeaban? Su padre, se deprimiría y seguramente no levantaría cabeza. Sus amigas, se quedarían tristes. ¿Y Kaito? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando ella muriese?

-No te preocupes. – El ladrón volvió a hablar. – Que pronto tu padre te seguirá.

Ante esas palabras, Aoko le miró sorprendida. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que… - Se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba, pero sin dejar de tensar el arco que llevaba la flecha con su nombre. – Mi plan era mataros a los dos a la vez. Pero pensándolo mejor, me gustaría ver su rostro reflejado en horror cuando vea a su preciada hija con una flecha en la frente. – Terminó carcajeándose ante esa idea.

La chica tembló al no poder evitar imaginarse la escena. – Eres… ¡Despreciable! ¡Ladrón sin escrúpulos! ¡Cobarde! – Se agitó como pudo mientras se encontraba atada. Luchar hasta el final, eso era lo que tenía en mente. Y aunque no pudiese golpearle como planeaba antes de saber quién era, podría pelear verbalmente.

-Di lo que quieras. Eso no te salvará. – Y tensó más la cuerda del arco.

Era su fin, pero no suplicaría por su vida. No se rebajaría a eso ante un estúpido asesino. Porque eso era en lo que se convertiría, en un hombre sin escrúpulos que sesga vidas sólo por su satisfacción personal.

Sólo rezaba porque su padre le atrapase y no se dejase matar. Deseaba que viviese y pudiese superarlo, pero, ¿quién podría superar la muerte de un hijo? También suplicaba que sus amigos viviesen felices y en paz. Keiko… Saguru… - Kaito… - Terminó susurrando cuando su imagen le vino a la mente.

Pero ocurrió algo que no sólo le sorprendió a ella, sino que también a su atacante. La cuerda del arco se partió y la flecha cayó al piso. Por la tensión que estaba ejerciendo, un extremo roto de la cuerda le golpeó en el rostro. Un quejido de dolor se escuchó por todo el piso.

Cuando Aoko pudo ver la cara del hombre, éste tenía una gran herida sangrante en la mejilla derecha, terminando cerca del ojo. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero algo en el suelo cerca de ella le llamó la atención.

-¿Una carta? – Una simple carta de baraja se encontraba en el piso cerca de ella. Miró hacia su espalda y pudo ver una pequeña raja en el cristal.

-¿Nadie le ha enseñado que es de mala educación apuntar? – Pudieron escuchar secuestrador y rehén. Haciendo que el captor se sorprendiese más que la víctima.

- ¿Quién? – Se giró enfurecido, mirando el resto del piso. Entre tanta viga y materiales de construcción, además de la oscuridad, no conseguía ver al nuevo visitante.

Finalmente, una figura avanzó entre las sombras, dejando que la luna descubriese su blanca vestimenta.

-¡Kid! – Se sorprendió el ladrón.

-¿Qué? – Gritó la chica. - ¿En serio? – Suspiró derrotada y rodó los ojos. – No tenía bastante con un ladrón, que ahora hay dos…

Kaito escuchó a su amiga y no pudo evitar mirarla furibundo.

-Creo que no le gusta mucho mi presencia señorita. – Tratando de mantener su cara de póquer o sus expresiones lo delatarían ante su amiga. – Pero tendrá que conformarse, verá… no sólo tengo asuntos pendientes con el caballero aquí presente, al inspector lo estimo mucho y no quiero verlo depresivo.

-Aun así, me sigue desagradando. – Viendo hacía otro lado molesta.

No importase la situación, Nakamori Aoko no sólo era terca, sino dura de roer, no por nada le había causado catorce horas de dolor de cabeza a su captor a pesar de su gran paciencia.

-Aficionado de Robin Hood, si no es mucha molestia, vengo a llevarme a la señorita… entenderá que es de caballero no lastimar a una dama. – Le explicó para luego mostrar su pistola de cartas y lo apunta en la frente.

-¿Eh? – Era su imaginación o esa arma era la misma que la de su amigo, Kaito.

-Tal parece que debí haber usado la más fuerte en el robo. – Black Horse acariciaba la cuerda de su arco ya destruida, parecía estar despreocupado. – Es interesante sí, que estés aquí cuando no te envié ninguna nota.

-Digamos que mis oídos están por todos lados… y su acertijo era un juego de niños.

Mientras ambos se preparaban para una indiscutida batalla, Aoko trataba como podía de alcanzar con sus pies juntos la carta que estaba clavada en el suelo, si era tan filosa como para romper una cuerda de arco, tal vez pudiese liberar sus piernas. Aunque no haya algo que la liberase de aquellas esposas que ya le habían dejado con moretones las muñecas por estar apretadas y por hacer mucho forcejeo.

-Duele. – Se quejaba en un susurro y cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

De la nada, Black Horse corrió hacia su derecha sin sufrir un daño por las cartas que Kid le lanzaba, de un salto, termino en el suelo con sus dos manos y de un impulso, logró caer de pie, ahora con un arco en sus manos y no dudó en atacar con una flecha analizando bien el ángulo de ataque, pero a pesar de eso, Kid lo esquivó… el arquero no parecía preocupado por eso.

Un grito de dolor alertó a Kid y notó que la flecha que esquivó había terminado clavada en la rodilla derecha de Aoko, sus segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que el arquero le atacase, enterrándole la flecha en su brazo derecho.

-Lo siento, pero en mi defensa… como anfitrión, tengo que asegurarme de que mis invitados estén cómodos antes del show de fuegos artificiales.

La sorpresa y el dolor se reflejaron en la mirada del mago, mientras que en el del ladrón sólo asomaba una sonrisa triunfal. Acercó su rostro hasta la del ladrón blanco. – Has perdido. – Y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo cerca de la chica y haciendo que se chocase contra el cristal, que se resquebrajó por el golpe.

Aoko vio al mago quejarse de dolor, para luego dirigir su mirada hasta la flecha clavada en su hombro. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al ver la sangre roja manchando su inmaculada chaqueta blanca. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por un ladrón?

-¡Das pena! ¿Acaso perdiste la práctica en tus años de inactividad? – Se burlaba el hombre de mallas. - ¡Mírame a mí! Encarcelado tantos años y sigo en plena forma.

Kaito soltó una leve carcajada. – Si tanto te gustaba la cárcel, debiste quedarte allí.

La chica le miraba confundida mientras se intentaba relajar ante lo que estaba viviendo. No pudo evitar pensar en un nombre al ver cómo actuaba Kaito Kid. Negó con la cabeza casi al instante. No podía ser, tanto pensar en que el caballero de galante armadura salvaba a la damisela en apuros, que no pudo evitar ver a su mejor amigo en el mago. Las bromas y la pistola sólo podían ser una coincidencia… ¿No?

-No deberías preocuparte dónde estoy o estaré, sino dónde te apoyas. – Sonreía cínicamente mientras apuntaba una pistola hacia donde se encontraban.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia sus espaldas, viendo que la ventana estaba a punto de romperse.

Aoko gritó ante el disparo. - ¡No!

Kid tuvo que actuar en segundos. La ventana se terminó rompiendo en miles de pedazos, pero él había saltado hacia la chica, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla, ya que ella no se podía mover.

Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el rostro de la chica, en otras partes de su piel que estaba al descubierto y su vestimenta, un ruido metálico alerto a la chica, abriendo sus ojos para descubrir que el monóculo y el sombrero se habían caído y, horrorizada, quedo sin palabras al ver la identidad del ladrón.

-¡Kaito! – Gritó al verlo aun con su sonrisa de póquer a pesar de que la flecha seguía en su brazo, tiñendo el traje blanco en rojo, incluso su rostro tenía más cortes que el día anterior por culpa de los cristales.

-Lo siento Aoko, esto va a doler. – Le advirtió al momento que se apodera de la flecha que aprisionaba la rodilla de la chica y se lo quita, para luego pasarla por las cuerdas que aprisionaba sus piernas y brazos.

Había podido hacer todo eso gracias a que Black Horse se quedó congelado unos segundos al descubrir que Kid era un crío… ¿Cómo era posible si 1412 llevaba casi diecinueve años? Después de molestarse unos segundos, razonó, ese chico le era conocido.

-Vaya… ¿Kaito Kid es Kuroba Kaito? – Preguntó mientras el ladrón de blanco se colocaba frente a la chica y lo miraba con expresión seria. – Kuroba Kaito es el hijo del famoso Kuroba Toichi… ahora estoy atando cabos… tal parece que los Kuroba no sólo usan la magia para entretener en un escenario.

-Se equivoca señor, el escenario no es sólo un auditorio y luces… es el mundo entero. – Tal palabras ocasionaron que las palomas que reposaban allí, comenzaran a volar por el lugar, rodeando al mago o saliendo de ahí. – El escenario es el objetivo y el público… el arte es el mago… eso somos los ladrones verdaderos: artistas.

Black Horse maldijo ante tanta confianza y arrogancia, Kid sólo mantenía su mirada de póquer, pero esta desaparece al sentir un dolor mucho peor que los ataques de su rival: una patada de Aoko, le había pegado por la rodilla con su pierna no lastimada.

-¡Joder, Aoko, eso me dolió! – Viéndola enojado.

Pero su mirada se suavizo y hasta se sintió culpable al verla en silencio y derramando lágrimas con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a verlo.

-Eres un idiota. – Le dijo.

De golpe, el lugar comienza a temblar y Kaito ve que el ladrón sostenía una especie de control remoto en su mano derecha.

-No es que no me guste ver este acto tan romántico, pero habéis venido a morir. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¡Alégrate chica! – Sonrió. – No sólo vas a morir acompañada, sino junto al hombre que tanto odias. – Carcajeó. - ¿No sabes lo que ocurre, Kuroba? – Le miró cínico. - ¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo vas a saber? ¡Si sólo eres un niño!

-Has puesto bombas tanto en el piso superior como en este. – Respondió mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Necesitaba idear un plan para escapar del edificio, junto a su, seguramente, ex mejor amiga. Si tuviese tiempo para quitarle las esposas, no tendría ningún problema.

Otra explosión resonó, haciendo que los materiales de construcción se removiesen de su sitio. - ¿Ideando una manera de escapar? ¡Vamos! ¡Lo tienes fácil! ¡Sal volando por la ventana! Abandona a su suerte a la chica. Sólo imagínate cuánto podrás robar sin que el inspector te persiga, Kuroba.

Aoko seguía en la misma posición desde que golpeó al mago. Su mejor amigo… Kaito Kid. El hombre que tanto odiaba… No sabía qué pensar en esos momentos, y escuchar las palabras Black de Horse la estaban hiriendo. Tantas horas aguantando, siendo fuerte, para que sólo una visión le derrumbase las defensas que ella misma había creado para protegerse de su secuestro.

-Prefiero morir junto a ella antes que abandonarla. – Esas palabras tan serias, seguras y sinceras la hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar la espalda del joven, pero las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse. Se sentía confusa por el remolino de sentimientos que tenía en su interior en esos momentos.

-Eres muy fuerte chaval. - Su sonrisa no desaparecía. – Cualquiera ya se habría desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Y no sólo eso, has venido sin ninguna ayuda a salvarla. Debe significar bastante para ti. Pero bueno, ¿qué más da? Esto será como la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, pero a diferencia de ellos, ustedes morirán a la vez. – Terminó diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para salir del edificio.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del mago. - ¿Por qué cree que moriremos? Das por sentado demasiadas cosas.

El ladrón se detuvo en su caminar, sabía que el chico planeaba algo.

Y no se equivocaba. Kaito dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la flecha aún clavada en su hombro derecho, sacándosela de su cuerpo y dejando brotar más sangre hacia el suelo. Y habiéndolo hecho, se la lanzó a Black Horse.

El hombre miró la flecha tirada a su lado y volvió a sonreír divertido. - ¿Ese era tu plan desesperado? – Y volvió a mirar a chico, haciendo que se le borrase la sonrisa.

-Sólo ha sido un truco de manos. – Y tirado como estaba para recoger su arma, disparó a la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del ladrón, haciendo que se cayese sobre él.

Con un grito, el ladrón quedo atrapado, aún respiraba, pero sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, así que si iba a morir, no lo haría sólo, y con aquel pensamiento, presionó un botón rojo del control.

Al apretarlo, ocurrieron más explosiones cerca de donde estaban los adolescentes y el seguro que mantenía al yunque quieto se rompe ocasionando que Aoko vaya deslizándose hacia la ventana sin cristales y caer.

-¡Kaito! – Gritó para alertarlo, pero ya era tarde, había caído.

-¡AOKOO! – Desesperado, corrió hacía la ventana y saltó sin arrepentimiento, sólo tenía un pensamiento, y era salvarla.

La chica gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por la certeza de que sólo tenía unos minutos de vida y con sus ojos abiertos y clavados en el ladrón que se iba acercando más y más a ella. Al reaccionar, reflejó rabia.

-¡Estúpido, Kaito! – Le grita con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡¿Pensabas decirme la verdad cuando estuviese en una situación como esta?

-¿Te parece que son momentos para esto? – Le regaña tomándola de la cintura y tratando de buscar en su bolsillo algo que libere a la chica.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Le recrimina en defensa. – ¿Qué te felicite, que te aplauda o que te dé rositas? ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¿Y cómo te lo podía decir? – Mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – Si no eres la fan número uno de Kid que digamos.

-¡Tal vez, pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio y el por qué haces esto, te hubiese entendido! – Se explicó mientras el mago utilizaba un pedazo de metal delgado como una mini varita y trata de abrir las esposas. – ¡Se supone que soy tu amiga, ¿no?

-¡Aun así, no podía permitirlo, si ellos llegasen a saber de ti…!

-¡Ahora sólo falta que me entere que Akako o Saguru siempre lo supieron!

-Ah… sobre eso…

-¡Kuroba Kaito, eres un idiota! – Y de golpe siente menos peso en sus muñecas, había sido liberada al fin y rodea el cuello de su amigo cuando él la toma de las piernas.

-¡No mires abajo! – Exclamó mientras la sujetaba más contra sí, a pesar de que con el contacto el dolor de las heridas se incrementaba.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – Hizo lo que su amigo le dijo que no hiciese. Y deseó haberle hecho caso. El suelo cada vez estaba más cerca, y su caída era a una velocidad abismal. -¡Nos la vamos a pegar! – Gritó aterrorizada mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello del mago y cerraba los ojos.

Pero sintió que la caída se detuvo. ¿Ya había muerto? Porque no se sentía diferente. Aún sentía el contacto con el ladrón y la rodilla le seguía doliendo horrores.

Cuando tuvo confianza, separó la cabeza del cuello de Kaito y una brisa agradable la golpeó. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió ver el cielo ante ella. Miró hacia el suelo, y vio que la ciudad pasaba ante sus ojos, imperceptible a lo que les ocurría.

Miró hacia su compañero, y entendió lo que había ocurrido. No estaba muerta y su espíritu volaba por el cielo. Simplemente, el mago ladrón había abierto su parapente y volaba con ella en brazos. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, leyendo su confusión. Su sonrisa apareció, haciendo que se sonrojase. – No iba a dejar que te la pegaras. Tendrías que confiar más en mí. – Terminó susurrando, como si después de decirlo, se retractase de sus palabras.

-I… ¡Idiota! – Le golpeó, haciendo que se desestabilizasen. Ante eso, ella se volvió a agarrar a su cuello. Cuando el mago volvió a estabilizar el ala delta, siguió con su enfado. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías esa cosa? ¡Me hiciste preocupar!

Kaito rodó los ojos ante la reprimenda. – Siempre tengo esto conmigo, ¿cómo crees que llego a los robos, tonta?

-No lo sé, porque acabo de enterarme que mi mejor amigo es el que le crea estrés a mi padre. – Giró el rostro para no verle. Le parecía más interesante el paisaje que se encontraba a sus pies.

-El estrés se lo crea él solito… - Comentó en un susurro, pero recibió otro golpe, más suave que el anterior para que no pasase lo mismo que antes.

-Te he oído Kuroba Kaito. – Le amenazó con la mirada. Después de unos minutos volando en silencio, la chica volvió a hablar. – T… ¿Te duele?

-¿El qué? – La miró haciéndose el desentendido, pero al verla a los ojos, suspiró derrotado. – Estoy bien.

-Has perdido mucha sangre… - No era una pregunta, era una realidad como una mansión.

Kaito rió. - ¿Qué es esto Aoko? Primero me insultas, me golpeas, me vuelves a insultar, me golpeas de nuevo, ¿y ahora te preocupas por mí? – Ella desvió la mirada de nuevo. – Si intentas confundirme para entregarme fácilmente a tu padre, no lo vas a conseguir.

-¡No es eso! – Se quejó volviéndolo a mirar.

-Ya, ya… Tendré que irme de la ciudad… Tal vez del país… - Caviló.

Sintió unas manos presionándole el cuello de la camisa y cómo la chica acercaba su cabeza a la de él, tremendamente furiosa. – Ni se te ocurra dejarme abandonada. – Eso sorprendió al mago, y ella recapacitó lo que dijo, tornándose rojas sus mejillas. – Yo… Esto… - Separó sus cabezas todo lo que pudo y evitó su mirada de nuevo.

Kaito sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa cuando te ruborizas.

Aoko iba a protestar ante la broma, pero le fue imposible. Unos labios habían aprisionado los suyos, dejándola sin aliento. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Su mejor amigo la estaba besando, cierto que era el ladrón más buscado de todo Japón tanto por la policía como por las mujeres, pero su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo. Y su amor desde hacía años.

Terminó cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo el beso y disfrutándolo. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Pero no era como lo hubieran imaginado los cuentistas. Ella no era ninguna princesa, y había habido demasiada sangre y destrucción como para ser una historia de niños. Cierto que su salvador era quien ella deseaba, pero no se esperaba que fuese el hombre que había dicho que odiaba.

Eso si, lo único romántico era que volaban en el cielo, no en una alfombra como Aladino, pero volaban a fin de cuentas.

Se habían separado por falta de aire y Aoko sólo atino a sonrojarse, más por esa sonrisa pícara que le hacía perder los estribos y amar al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿A qué vino eso? – Reprochó aún roja de la vergüenza. – ¿No será que eres tú quien quiere distraerme?

-Oh, mis planes se vieron arruinados. – Bromeó. Al ver esa mirada fulminante, suspiró resignado. – Te amo, Aoko.

Aoko podía jurar que humo estaba saliendo de sus orejas, pensando que Kaito era un estúpido por declararse de aquella forma… ¿No podía buscar otra originalidad? Aun así, se oculto de nuevo en su cuello para no ser más vista con su rostro sonrojado y llena de pena.

-Eres un idiota, mira que dar tal confesión en una situación así. – Se quejo con molestia, pero a pesar de eso, el ladrón de blanco seguía sonriendo. – Te amo, Kaito.

Y volvieron a besarse, disfrutando el dulce sabor de los labios del otro, era tan adictivo como una droga, por lo que ya no había marcha atrás, tendrán que estar juntos por siempre para sobrevivir.

-Tal vez no seas Pandora, pero… eres una preciada joya que no pienso liberar. – Besa su frente. – Así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir en mi joyero.

-Pervertido. – Se quejó ruborizada y sonriendo levemente. – ¿Eso es lo que Kid le dice a todas? – Bromeó.

-Tú eres la primera, así que siéntete afortunada.

Se oye la alarma de la policía, señal de que un cuartel estaba llegando con Ginzo como cabecilla, pensando que era mejor dejar a su joya en manos de su padre y con cuidados médicos, comienza a descender hasta que tocó el suelo, y deposita a Aoko con cuidado al suelo.

-La policía estará aquí en un minuto. – Comentó para explicarle el por qué la dejaba. – Y como veras, no estoy cubierto, así que tengo que irme.

-¿Te veré en la escuela mañana? – Preguntó observando la herida del mago preocupada.

En respuesta, Kaito sonrió con picardía y dándole la espalda a los autos de la ley que se acercaban a gran velocidad, le depositó un corto beso en los labios para luego irse corriendo a esconder.

El mago fue desapareciendo gracias a la noche, lo estaban protegiendo de los policías que estaban cerca. Renovada de energía nueva, Aoko se dio la media vuelta para verlos y alza su mano saludando a su padre en gritos.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡AOKO! – Feliz, desesperado y llorando de felicidad, Ginzo se fue bajando del auto mientras este aun no se detenía por completo y corrió hacia su hija, quien lo abrazó del cuello mientras él rodeaba su cuerpo. – Que alivio, estás a salvo, estás a salvo. – Repetía sin dejar de llorar como un bebé.

-Tu hija fue una niña fuerte, no se dejó intimidar. – Sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad. – Además, fue Kaito Kid quien me salvó.

Los ojos del inspector se abrieron como platos. - ¿Qué? – Gritó tan fuerte que casi dejó a su hija sorda. - ¿Ese ladrón fue quien te salvó? – Empezó a mirar por todos lados. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Le has visto la cara? ¿Por qué te salvó?

Aoko le miraba furibunda. - ¿Así te preocupas por tu hija? Por si no te has dado cuenta… - Y terminó señalando su pierna, sangrante.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Se horrorizó su padre, olvidándose por completo de Kaito Kid. - ¡Agentes! – Cogió a su hija en brazos, como minutos antes la había cogido Kaito. Pero no se podía comparar la sensación de ser cogida por el hombre que amaba contra su padre. La llevó hasta el coche patrulla y se subió en la parte trasera junto a su hija. - ¡Al hospital!

Mientras el coche se dirigía hacia su destino, su padre no había dejado de abrazarla, y ella no iba a romper esa muestra de cariño con su padre.

Estaba viva, después de que hacía una hora pensaba diferente. Su padre estaba a salvo, el ladrón había muerto. Volvería a ver a sus amigos, y podría estar junto a Kaito.

Su mente viajó hacia el mago. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Había perdido mucha sangre por la herida del hombro. Aunque, por cómo actuó, seguramente estaría bien. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en el cielo y se llevó la mano hacia los labios, rememorando el tacto de los del ladrón contra los suyos.

Sonrió y se abrazó aún más a su padre. Sí, seguro que estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Un grito resonó en todo el local, y tras él, un suspiro. – Sigo diciendo que debería ir al hospital, Kaito-botchama.<p>

-Y yo te repito que no puedo ir al hospital, Jii-chan. – Kaito se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, sudoroso y únicamente vestido con sus pantalones blancos manchados de su sangre y de la de Aoko. – Estará repleto de policías. Conociendo a Nakamori, habrá llevado a todo su pelotón con él y Aoko. ¿Y cómo explico esta herida sin que el inspector me meta en la trena?

Jii Kounosuke se llevó unos dedos a la frente, masajeándosela. – Bien, entonces será mejor que deje de gritar mientras desinfecto la herida y se la coso, porque sino el vecindario pensará que estoy torturando a alguien.

Y volvió su atención a la herida, haciendo que Kaito soltara lágrimas de dolor y sus dientes chirriasen por la presión que ejercía en su mandíbula. – Pero si es verdad que estás torturándome…

-Tengo que suponer… - Se detuvo unos segundos para cambiar el instrumental que usaba. - Qué Aoko-san está a salvo.

El mago sonrió. – Sin lugar a dudas… - Y volvió a quejarse por el trato de su asistente. - ¡Jii-chan! ¡Duele! – Pataleó.

El hombre volvió a suspirar. – Es como un niño… - Susurró sin dejar su trabajo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno, y esto es todo. Esperamos que no haya ninguna incongruencia con respecto lo que se sabe de MK.<p>

Y puede que los estudiosos de medicina pongan el grito en el cielo en alguna parte... Así que déjenlo pasar porfa ^^U

PD: El edificio que sale en el shot es real, se está construyendo (y si fuese por nosotras... tardarán en la inauguración programada jejeje)


End file.
